1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus for sequentially performing charging, forming an electrostatic latent image, developing, transferring, cleaning, and the like using an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter referred to as a “photoreceptor” in some cases) is widely known as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
As the electrophotographic photoreceptor, a function-separation type photoreceptor in which a charge generation layer that generates charges and a charge transport layer that transports charges are laminated on an electroconductive substrate such as aluminum, or a single-layer photoreceptor in which a function of generating charges and a function of transporting charges are integrally completed in the same layer is known.